


New Allies and a Princess

by PerkyGoth14



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon), Total Drama
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 07:42:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13162401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: The Crystal Gems find out that Jasper is loose somewhere in Cartoon Network City, and they must go after her, but of course, they're going to need the help of a certain group of teenagers selected by Princess Myra who had chosen them as the Protectors of Earth ages and ages ago back in Camp Wawanakwa.





	1. Chapter 1

A little blue-skinned girl with a blue gem on her chest, wearing blue dress, white gloves, black stockings, black Mary Jane shoes, a golden crown on her head, and a blue diamond necklace around her neck. Her name was Kyanite; the daughter of Blue Diamond, she was at Homeworld playing with a stuffed animal that she got from Ruby and Sapphire on Earth.

"I wish that Ruby and Sapphire were here again." Kyanite said to herself.

"Princess Kyanite, are you all right?" Blue Pearl asked as she came in to check on the young Gem.

"Oh, yes, Blue Pearl," Kyanite told her. "It's just that I really miss Ruby and Sapphire... They were the only real friends I ever had."

"Of course, Miss," Blue Pearl told her. "Can I get you anything though? I'm only here to serve you and your mother."

"Where's Mother?" Kyanite asked. "Could I talk to her?"

"It shall be done, mi'lady." Blue Pearl replied.

"Thank you, Blue Pearl." Kyanite said.

"Yes, my ladyship." Blue Pearl curtsied for the Gem princess before she went to get Blue Diamond for Kyanite.

A giant woman wearing a long navy blue cloak was sitting on the shuttle, looking a little upset because of her sister's death.

"My Diamond, your daughter wants to speak to you." Blue Pearl told her superior.

"So I see..." The woman replied. "Is she with you?"

"I left her in her chamber," Blue Pearl told Blue Diamond. "Shall I get her for you, my diamond?"

"You may." The woman allowed.

Blue Pearl curtsied to her Diamond and went to get the gem princess.

Kyanite waited in her room and looked up.

"Your mother will see you now, Princess." Blue Pearl told Kyanite.

"Thank you, Blue Pearl." Kyanite replied.

Blue Pearl bowed to the gem princess.

Kyanite soon came to see Blue Diamond.

"What ever is the matter, my dear?" Blue Diamond softly asked her young one.

"Mother, I was wondering if I could go to the planet they call Earth." Kyanite replied.

"Earth...?" Blue Diamond's eyes flashed briefly. "Um... Why would you want to go there?"

"When I was a Baby Gem, Aunt Pink told me about how beautiful the world is and all that was in it." Kyanite explained.

"I remember," Blue Diamond nodded. "She wanted you to be happy."

"So, could I go, Mother?" Kyanite asked. "Please, it would mean so much to me to go to Earth."

"I don't know, my young one," Blue Diamond replied softly. "Let me think about it."

Kyanite nodded and hugged her mother. "I love you, Mother."

"I love you too, sweetheart." Blue Diamond coaxed as she hugged her daughter back and gently stroked her blue hair.

"I miss her." Kyanite sighed about Pink Diamond.

"So do I, my daughter." Blue Diamond agreed.

Blue Pearl waited outside so that the mother and daughter could talk in private.

"I'm just glad you aren't like Aquamarine and Topaz..." Blue Diamond soothed her daughter.

"Aunt Yellow?" Kyanite asked.

"Her too," Blue Diamond nodded to her daughter. "Especially since she attacked the Zircons."

"I miss Blue Zircon," Kyanite sighed. "She was really fun to talk to... I even really miss Ruby and Sapphire. They were my best friends."

"I'm sorry that I was about to shattered them, but you should know that Fusions are not allowed here." Blue Diamond told Kyanite.

"I know, Mother, but they sent me stuff from Planet Earth." Kyanite said as she showed her stuffed rabbit.

"I know, my dear, the rules are rules though..." Blue Diamond told her daughter. "And as you know, rules are rules."'

"I know, Mother, I know." Kyanite nodded.

"If I decide to let you go to Earth, just promise me that you will be very careful." Blue Diamond warned.

"I will," Kyanite vowed. "I promise."

"Let me think it over, you may go now." Blue Diamond told her daughter.

"Thank you, Mother." Kyanite smiled hopefully before leaving her mother alone to think.

"If only you were here, Pink," Blue Diamond sighed. "I know how much that you love that planet."

Meanwhile at the familiar house, Steven Universe was putting on his every day clothes until he noticed that Pearl was panicking.

"This is bad," Pearl groaned. "This is really bad."

"Calm down, Pearl." Garnet told her.

"How can I calm down knowing that Jasper's gem is gone?!" Pearl replied. "Who knows what she will plan on to do?!"

"Guys?" Steven asked as he came to see the other Crystal Gems. "What's going on?"

"Nothing's wrong, dude," Amethyst soothed. "Everything is fine."

"Why is Pearl panicking, and what does she mean about Jasper's gem being gone?" Steven asked.

"It's nothing, Steven, uh, this is personal stuff." Pearl smiled nervously to the Gem-human hybrid.

"Actually, Pearl lost Jasper's gem because she wasn't being careful." Amethyst revealed.

Pearl just glared at the purple Gem.

"What?" Amethyst shrugged in defense. "You want me to lie?"

"Can I help you?" Steven begged. "Please, please, please?"

"I'm sorry, Steven, but it's-" Pearl was about to say.

"Sure you can, Steven." Garnet allowed.

"WHAT?!" Pearl shrieked.

"Really?" Steven beamed. "Oh, thank you, Garnet!"

"Garnet, you cannot be serious," Pearl said shakily. "You know how dangerous Jasper is!"

"Yes, I know, but Steven is stronger than he seems," Garnet reminded Pearl back. "He is the son of Rose Quartz."

"Whoo-hoo!" Steven cheered. "Adventure!"

"YEAH, ARE YOU EXCITED?!" Amethyst grinned.

"YES, I AM!" Steven grinned back.

"Settle down, you two, this is serious!" Pearl reminded them both.

"Spoilsport." Amethyst muttered.

"All right, now Jasper could be anywhere," Garnet told the others. "So, we shall start in Cartoon Network City first, hopefully, she will be there. Peridot, Lapis, and Taaffeite can hold down the fort while we're gone."

"All right, only if you're sure, Garnet." Pearl said to the Fusion Gem.

"I've never been more sure about anything in my whole life." Garnet replied.

"Whoo-hoo, I'm going back into the city!" Steven beamed. "That means that I can see all my other friends there!"

"That's right, you better get ready." Garnet smiled.

"Thanks, Garnet, you're the best!" Steven cheered as he went to his room to get ready into Cartoon Network City.

"Are you sure though...?" Pearl uneasily asked Garnet.

"Yes, I'm sure," Garnet replied. "Besides, Dawn Evergreen lives there, and she can help us."

"Molly Evergreen's daughter, who was Rose's personal apprentice." Pearl memorized.

"Is there any other Molly Evergreen?" Garnet reminded Pearl.

"No, though I'm surprised she had a daughter," Pearl said. "I heard she died not too long after Rose had given birth to Steven."

"Yes, it was a rather depressing case," Garnet bowed her head before removing her shades to show her three eyes as she was a Fusion. "It must've been harder than the old times when Ruby and Sapphire had to be separate."

"Okay, I'm ready." Steven smiled as he soon came back with his backpack.

"Let's get going then." Garnet told Pearl and Amethyst.

The Crystal Gems nodded and headed out to Cartoon Network City to find one of their enemies.

Meanwhile at the City, Zoey was taking out the trash for Yuckie as she was in charge for today because her boss had gone to visiting his brother and nieces for the day. As she was taking out the trash, she then heard something. "Who's there?"

No one seemed to be there at first.

Zoey looked around as she took out a club that Yuckie left for her just in case of emergencies. The indie chick heard a groaning sound and she looked around for the noise. "Duncan and Abby, if that's you, this isn't very funny."

The noise came a little closer. Zoey narrowed her eyes as she held the club close to take a closer look of where the sound was coming from. Behind the dumpster was a muscular woman with long white hair with a yellow gem on her nose and had orange skin and she was holding her arm.


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh, no, you're hurt," Zoey told the giant woman. "Let me help you."

"Oh, you would do that for me?" The woman asked.

"Come inside," Zoey told her. "I hate to see someone get hurt."

"Why is a human like you helping me?" The woman continued. "Don't tell me that you are working for Rose Quartz!"

"I only heard stories about her from my friend Dawn," Zoey said about Rose Quartz. "She sounds like a hero."

"Dawn?" The woman asked.

"Yeah, she's a good friend of mine, also a bit unusual, but in a good way," Zoey smiled. "She is a moonchild... Kinda like Luna Lovegood from Harry Potter."

"You call Rose Quartz a hero?!" The woman glared. "SHE SHATTERED MY DIAMOND!"

"Uh, diamond?" Zoey asked.

"Do you know who I am?" The woman demanded to Zoey.

"Uh, no, not really." Zoey nervously told the woman.

"My name is Jasper." The woman revealed.

"I heard about you from Lapis and Peridot!" Zoey gasped and backed away slowly once she heard the woman's name as she pulled out her communicator. "You're not a really nice person."

Jasper grabbed the communicator and crushed it in her hand.

"You horrible person!" Zoey yelled before she then shot energy beams at the Gem woman.

"Ah, an energy kinda gal, I see." Jasper commented.

"You get away from me before I make it worse!" Zoey glared at the evil Gem.

"You got spunk, Red," Jasper chuckled as she held her arm. "I'll give you that."

"Don't call me that," Zoey glared. "Only Jo can call me that, you scum."

"You gonna stop me?" Jasper smirked.

"If I have to, then yes, I will." Zoey replied as her eyes glowed white and her outfit changed into her superhero costume.

"Bring it on then, Red, bring it on." Jasper glared as she looked ready to fight Zoey.

"But I don't wanna fight you," Zoey replied. "I wanna help you."

Jasper summoned her helmet and in a speed of light, she was going to attack the indie chick.

"She's not gonna listen to reason..." Zoey sighed. "I'm sorry about this, Jasper, but you've forced me to fight you."

Jasper laughed as she was coming toward Zoey who put up a force field to protect herself from the attack.

"Jasper, stop this, you're hurt, and I can help you." Zoey told the Gem.

"I don't want your help!" Jasper huffed. "I laugh at your petty request!" She then broke the the force field in pieces which made the indie chick gasp. "I admit, you're tougher than what I thought you would be for a human."

"Please, don't hurt me, I just wanna help you!" Zoey told Jasper.

"Help?" Jasper scoffed. "I don't need your help, Red!"

"Is this what you want?" Zoey replied. "Revenge on your Diamond? But hurting hurting everyone isn't going to bring your Pink Diamond back!"

"SHUT UP!" Jasper snapped. "I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOUR WORDS!"

"JASPER, PLEASE!" Zoey begged.

Jasper was about to finished her off until tendrils wrapped around her arms. "What is this?" she asked. "Another cheap trick?"

"Huh?" Zoey wondered about that herself.

Jasper glared as she turned to see who the source of the tendrils were while Zoey shivered slightly in nervousness from the evil Gem's wrath. "Come on out, coward, and fight me!" she demanded, but then winced in pain slightly because of her injured arm.

"You're hurt, you shouldn't be fighting people, please, just let me help you." Zoey pleaded.

"Who do you think you are?" Jasper scoffed. "Amelia Reinhardt and Rose Quartz?"

"Amelia Reinhardt?" Zoey gasped at the name. "You know my cousin?!"

"Oh, yes, Princess Myra's Protectors on Earth, who hasn't heard of them?" Jasper scoffed. "Just a bunch of wannabes if you ask me, and I thought Tokyo Mew Mew was pathetic."

"You dis on my cousin?" Zoey huffed. "She died trying to protect the planet a long time ago, she was like a big sister to me, and you have some nerve to talk bad about her?!"

"Oh, go ahead and fight me, you're going to lose anyway." Jasper laughed at Zoey.

"Actually, I don't think so." A familiar voice replied.

"Jo!" Zoey gasped as she recognized that voice anywhere.

"So, you're the one who made the tendrils." Jasper realized.

"That's right," Jo glared to Jasper. "And I'm gonna do worse if you don't beat it."

"You think that cheap tricks can stop me?" Jasper snorted as she pulled off the tendrils that were wrapped around her.

Jo and Zoey glared to Jasper.

"So, I guess you're the ones who Princess Myra chose to be the new protectors of the world?" Jasper smirked with a scoff. "I bet I could do a better job with you all than that pathetic Kaylin." 

"You seem to know a lot about Princess Myra." Jo commented.

"But of course," Jasper smirked. "You were all given those Gems which I could've brought back to Homeworld to raise as my own army against Rose Quartz and Pink Diamond."

"I still have my Gem, but I never use it," Jo replied. "I use my own powers."

"And we killed Prince Tyrone together." Zoey added.

"Ugh, don't remind me of that creep." Jo groaned and rolled her midnight blue eyes.

"Then where's the rest of you so-called Protectors?" Jasper laughed.

"Right here, you snake." A girl's voice replied.

Dawn, Dakota, Jade, and Anne Maria jumped down and glared at the evil gem.

"Dawn, you came!" Zoey said to the moonchild. "I thought you were with your cousin Arnold."

"Well, I sensed a distress cry for help, and I came as soon as possible." Dawn reported.

"Not to mention that we also got a signal from yer communicator." Jade added.

"What communicator?" Jasper scoffed. "I destroyed it."

"Actually, I pressed the signal button before you destroyed it." Zoey smirked.

"Yeesh!" Anne Maria cringed at the sight of Jasper. "Who's that hideous woman? Jo, is that your twin sister or somethin'?"

"Watch it, Spray Tan," Jo glared. "You may be an ally when it comes to the Protectors, but that doesn't mean I won't tear you a new one."

"I am Jasper from the Homeworld," Jasper glared back at the teenage girls. "I still can't believe Princess Myra picked fools like you all."

"We stop being The Protectors a long time ago after we destroyed Prince Tyrone and discovered our powers," Dakota replied. "Well, mostly Jo, Jade, and Anne Maria."

"So, you think you can all take me on?" Jasper scoffed. "You're worse than Pink Diamond."

"I thought you liked Pink Diamond?" Zoey asked Jasper.

"I do, and you have no idea what it's like to lose someone you love." Jasper huffed.

"No idea, huh?" Jo replied as she had shadows over her eyes.

"Oh, boy, here it comes," Jade warned Jasper. "Now ya've done it."

"No idea, huh?" Jo continued. "No idea what it's like to lose someone you love?"

"What do you Protectors know about losing someone?" Jasper demanded.

"Did you not hear what I said earlier?" Zoey asked. "I lost my cousin ages ago! She always brought me home from preschool and I made an extra finger painting just for her and not only for my parents before Dad decided he wasn't in love with me or Mom anymore."

"And I lost my mother," Dakota added. "I don't even know if she's alive or dead at all, because she went to a cruise and never came back."

"My parents divorced a long time ago." Anne Maria added.

"My grandmother died when I was a little tyke," Jade helped. "She was very sweet to me."

"My mother died because she didn't want to fight me about who would become the next moonchild." Dawn sighed.

"But Jo's story is way worse than all of ours put together." Zoey concluded.

"I don't wanna talk about it." Jo said to the others.

Jasper just rolled her eyes. "How about this?" she then suggested. "You hand me your Gems, and I'll let you live to become my prisoners?"

"How about no, you evil Gem thingy?" Anne Maria snorted.

"And I suppose you all are going to stop me?" Jasper challenged.

"YES!" The teenage girls glared at the evil Gem.

Jasper laughed as she then broke free from the tendrils and then ran off.

"We gotta stop her!" Jade told the others.

"So, are The Protectors coming back?" Dakota asked.

"Looks like we don't have a choice, Barbie." Jo said to Dakota.

"Yee-Haw, The Protectors are back in action!" Jade cheered as she took her blue gem out from her hat.

Anne Maria pulls out a orange gem from her hair, Dawn and Dakota pulled out their gems from their pockets, but Jo was the only one who didn't pull her gem out.

"Ay, what are you doing?" Anne Maria asked the jockette. "Why aren't you pulling your gem out?"

"Who needs a gem?" Jo replied. "I'm natural, remember? Unlike your hair or skin."

"Why, I oughta--" Anne Maria narrowed her eyes.

"You guys, not now," Zoey stopped them. "We have to work together, and Jo, we'll need your help as well."

"I don't see why I have to do this." Jo muttered.

"Because Princess Myra chose you, now help before it's too late!" Zoey told her firmly.

"Jo, the world is going to be in terrible danger if we don't do something," Dawn told the jockette tenderly. "Do you want something bad to happen to your friends and family, especially Justine and Autumn?"

Jo turned away from the others.

Meanwhile...

Kyanite was packing up to leave to go to Earth while Blue Diamond was in a meeting and wouldn't have time to talk with her daughter about her going to the human world.

"Mi'lady, do you need any help?" Blue Pearl asked.

"No thank you, Blue Pearl," Kyanite replied. "Boy, it sure is nice of Mother to let me go to Planet Earth."

"I really should go with you, I've been trusted to look after you since your existence came to be." Blue Pearl bowed her head to the Gem Princess.

"I don't know, Blue Pearl," Kyanite told her. "I mean, I don't want you to get hurt."

"My sole job is to serve you and protect you, Kyanite." Blue Pearl told the Gem Princess.

"Mother does trust you," Kyanite admitted. "All right, pack up and get ready for the visit to Earth."

Blue Pearl bowed to the gem princess and walked away to get ready. 

Meanwhile, Blue Diamond was in the meeting with her sister, Yellow Diamond. 

"Kyanite wants to go to that wretched planet Earth?!" Yellow Diamond snapped.

"Yes." Blue Diamond said softly and patiently.

"Absurd!" Yellow Diamond shrieked. "Why would she want to do that?!"

"It's Pink," Blue Diamond replied. "She would've wanted my daughter, your niece, to be happy."

"Earth is a terrible place." Yellow Diamond rolled her eyes.

"What do you even know, Yellow?" Blue Diamond glared slightly. "You've never been!"

"Kyanite will soon betray us and then join the Army of Rose Quartz." Yellow Diamond replied.

"She would never do that," Blue Diamond disagreed. "I know she wouldn't."

"How do you know she won't?" Yellow Diamond glared.

"I think I know my daughter better than you do, Yellow." Blue Diamond glared back.

"I knew that I should've trained her." Yellow Diamond muttered about her niece.

"No, you know that you are not allowed to train my daughter as your own military weapon!" Blue Diamond warned.

"Clearly she doesn't know how to handle anything on her own," Yellow Diamond sneered. "I should be taking care of her and not you."

"Yellow, stop it," Blue Diamond glared. "You're acting like a tyrant. You attacked the Zircons for your own personal gain, and I know that you will only make Kyanite into a heartless monster who would belong in The Cluster, and I know that we don't want a repeat of Malachite. She's even worse than Sugilite."

"You and Pink made her soft." Yellow Diamond scoffed.

"I think you should leave, Yellow, besides, I know what's best for my own child." Blue Diamond glared.

"Hmph! Fine, but you should know that she will betray us," Yellow Diamond replied. "You just wait and see."

Kyanite usually wasn't allowed to her mother's meetings, but she couldn't help but listen in as her mother and aunt were arguing about her.

"My daughter, are you there?" Blue Diamond called.

"Eep!" Kyanite yelped once she had been discovered. "Yes, Mother, I'm sorry... I know that I'm not allowed to be apart of your meetings."

"I know, dear, I'm sorry for this... Oh, are you packing up?" Blue Diamond asked.

"Yes, Mother," Kyanite replied. "I'm going to Earth."

"Is Blue Pearl going with you?" Blue Diamond asked.

"Uh-huh," Kyanite nodded. "I wish that you could come with me, Mother. Earth is full of wonder."

"Oh, Kyanite, I appreciate your offer." Blue Diamond smiled to her daughter.

"Don't worry, Mother," Kyanite replied. "I will get you something back from the planet."

"Oh, you are so kind and thoughtful." Blue Diamond marveled.

"FOOL!" Yellow Diamond yelled at her niece.

Kyanite just glared at her aunt and stuck her tongue out, then hugged her mother. Yellow Diamond narrowed her eyes at Kyanite as Blue Diamond hugged the young Gem.

"I will have the shuttle ready, and make sure that you stay with Blue Pearl." Blue Diamond advised.

"I will." Kyanite promised.

"Blue Pearl, I need you to make sure nothing happens to Kyanite." Blue Diamond told her servant.

"Of course, my Diamond." Blue Pearl bowed respectively as always.

"I shall get the shuttle ready." Blue Diamond told her.

"Are you excited, Pearl?" Kyanite smiled. "We get to go to planet Earth!"

"Of course, Princess Kyanite." Blue Pearl replied.


End file.
